Ángeles y visiones
by sekhoya990
Summary: Lydia ha pasado por el peor de sus días, sintiéndose sola, despreciada y furiosa, pero una visión del más allá la hará reconsiderar un poco su forma de pensar. Clasificado T por temas densos y muerte


**Una nueva idea que finalmente da paso a un nuevo fic :) Esta idea en particular me salio sola hace un par de días y no pude evitar llevarla a un fanfic, quería mostrar que pasaría si un dia Lydia se enfadara tanto que tuviera pensamientos asi de dramáticos. Si alguno vio el capitulo "it's a wonderful afterlife", de la temporada cuatro, tendrá mas o menos una idea de como será la historia, si alguien no lo ha visto aun, búsquenlo, es muy bueno ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Una vez más, me toca decir que ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, sino al genio de Tim Burton y a la Warner Brothers :/**

* * *

Lydia ese día no podría estar más enojada. Si, enojada, esa era la palabra correcta. Desde que el día había empezado hasta ese mismo momento, todo le había salido terriblemente mal. Primero, en el desayuno, su plato lleno de cereal cayó sobre su uniforme, ensuciándolo y dejándola impresentable, por eso, debió correr a su habitación a cambiarse. Se le hizo tarde después de eso debido a que pasó con su bicicleta sobre una tachuela a mitad de camino de la escuela y debió caminar, llegando con un retraso de veinte minutos. La señorita Shannon la regañó por eso y también por no llevar la ropa adecuada a clases. Lydia quiso explicarlo pero ella no la dejó, y por si eso fuera poco, había olvidado por completo que esa mañana tendrían un importante examen de matemáticas, por tanto no había estudiado, así que la frustración era clara en su rostro. A eso se le sumaron las burlas de la odiosa de Claire tras su problema con su maestra, luego, el tener que llevar su bicicleta todo el camino hasta su casa a pie, los regaños de su madre por el examen y el accidente con su uniforme, ganándose el tener que pasar el resto del día en su habitación sin salir y sin poder hablar por teléfono. La pobre chica no podía soportar más, por eso apenas entró cerró la puerta muy fuerte y se tiró sobre su cama, ahogando sus gritos de rabia contra su almohada, ignorando por completo que su mejor amigo acababa de aparecer en su espejo para recibirla como todos los días cuando regresaba de la escuela.

Beetlejuice (sonriendo): ¡Oye Lyds! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un mal día acaso? -se ríe un poco-

La muchacha gótica normalmente le hubiera respondido al fantasma y le contaría de su problema, él la haría reír y todo hubiera quedado olvidado tras una visita al no mundo, de todos modos su madre no podía prohibirle ir allá ya que, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía de él… de cualquier manera, esta vez era muy diferente, para empezar, esta vez la risa de Beetlejuice no animó a Lydia ni la hizo reír también, más bien la hizo enojar todavía más de lo que estaba, pronto el fantasma se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa pregunta tan tonta.

Lydia (furiosa): -se le acerca- ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?

Beetlejuice (nervioso): Lyds tranquila, estás que echas humo -convierte su cabeza en tetera-

Lydia: Para empezar, mi día ha sido horrible, todo me ha salido mal y todo lo que me han dado han sido regaños, gritos y burlas, pensé que tú me entenderías por ser mi amigo, pero veo que para ti todo es una broma -se va-

Beetlejuice: -deja de sonreír- Lydia… pero es que yo…

Lydia: En serio Beetlejuice, si no vas a ayudarme, entonces mejor vete, no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie hoy

Beetlejuice: ¿¡Irme!? ¡P-Pero nena! ¿Olvidaste acaso el show de autos monstruo en la arena del no mundo? ¡Empieza en una hora, hasta conseguí asientos de primera fila!

Lydia: Pues dale mi boleto a alguien más, no tengo deseos de acompañarte en ninguna de tus ideas tontas, conociéndote acabarás metiéndome en más problemas y eso es lo último que necesito ahora -va a su cama y pone su almohada en su cabeza-

Beetlejuice: Oh vamos Lyds, sólo fue un mal día, verás que luego de un rato terrorífico en el no mundo lo olvidarás todo, puedo asegu-…

Lydia: -lanza su almohada al espejo- ¡Dije que no! ¡Y ya te dije que te fueras Beetlejuice! De verdad, ahora más que nunca siento que nadie me entiende, hay veces en las que siento que… que siento que… quizá si muriera, a nadie le importaría

Beetlejuice: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Lydia, eso no…!

Lydia: -se cubre con las sábanas- ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Fuera!

Beetlejuice, a pesar de que normalmente no se preocupaba por nadie salvo si mismo, realmente se interesaba mucho por Lydia y odiaba verla así, pero desde el espejo era muy poco lo que podía hacer, sin mencionar que la chica no iba a llamarlo y por el momento no quería ver a nadie. El fantasma se puso muy triste, dio media vuelta y se fue, pero se encargaría de regresar en algunas horas para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien, de todos modos no era primera vez que ella le gritaba y de alguna manera ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Lydia por su parte no estaba nada bien, se sentía muy triste, enojada y frustrada, y lo peor del caso era que apenas era martes, aún le quedaban otros tres días de escuela, o lo que era lo mismo, tres días en los que llegando a clases debería soportar a esa niña tonta que la molestaba todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que el viernes sus padres debían ir a hablar con su maestra por lo ocurrido ese día, lo más seguro era que se ganaría otro castigo por lo que ella les fuera a decir. Hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada que aún estaba en su cama finalmente pudo desahogarse un poco llorando y gritando, todo sin que nadie la oyera. Fue así que finalmente se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco.

_Al abrir los ojos, Lydia se dio cuenta de que todo estaba realmente oscuro, por eso la chica pensó por un momento que había anochecido, pero cuando quiso buscar la lámpara de su mesa de noche para encender la luz se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, era como si su cama estuviera flotando en la nada, pero de todos modos quiso comprobarlo y fue así que puso un pie en donde debería estar el piso, para darse cuenta de que de hecho si estaba ahí. Finalmente Lydia fue caminando hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarse en alguna dimensión extraña, pero al ver el pasillo de su casa tal como siempre se tranquilizó un poco. _

_Lydia: -suspira- Que bueno, por un momento pensé que era otra de las bromas de Beetlejuice. Iré a ver a mamá y a papá, tal vez mamá ya no está molesta conmigo -sale de su habitación y cierra la puerta-_

_La chica bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, donde sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá. Su madre ya no parecía molesta, cosa que de hecho era buena… salvo porque no lucía feliz tampoco, y eso que normalmente eran muchas las cosas que la alegraban. Esta vez tanto ella como su padre se veían preocupados, Charles trataba de hacer que Delia se calmara tomándola de las manos y dejándola recargar su cabeza en su hombro, pero era evidente que él tampoco estaba muy bien, y no era extraño, apenas lograba relajarse a sí mismo y ahora debía hacerlo también con su esposa._

_Delia: Oh Charles, ¿Dónde podrá estar esa niña? Debería haber regresado hace horas, ya es muy tarde y se suponía que volvería a las seis_

_Lydia no entendía nada, se suponía que no podía salir y no lo hizo, había estado durmiendo en su habitación todo el tiempo, por eso no sabía de qué hablaba su madre. Pensaba en bajar y decirle que ella de hecho estaba en casa, pero algo la detenía, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo… no, _alguien, _la detenía tomándola de su hombro. La chica se volteó, para ver tras ella un rostro que no conocía, era un ser parecido a una mujer, pero de piel transparente y azulada, que la miraba con una mirada muy maternal, la cual no había visto en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia madre. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado, pero ella normalmente no se asustaba con lo desconocido._

_Lydia: ¿Quién eres?_

_Ser: Tú no me conoces querida, pero yo a ti sí. Soy tu ángel guardián, y siempre estoy contigo, aunque no puedas verme_

_Lydia: ¿Eres del no mundo?_

_Ángel: No querida, vengo de otro lugar mucho más lejano, más pacífico, pero conozco a los habitantes de ese sitio, también conozco a tu amigo Beetlejuice, y vi la pelea que tuvieron_

_Lydia: -mira a sus padres- ¿Entonces podrías decirme porqué mamá y papá lucen tan preocupados? Yo no me he ido a ninguna parte_

_Ángel: ¿Quieres decir que no sabes lo que está pasando?_

_Lydia: -niega con la cabeza-_

_Ángel: Bien, te lo voy a explicar. En estos momentos no estás realmente aquí, tú ves a tus padres, pero ellos no pueden verte a ti, te encuentras mirando lo que podría pasar si lo que pensaste se cumpliera_

_Lydia: ¿Lo que pensé? No entiendo_

_Ángel: Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, ya va a empezar_

_La chica gótica se sintió nerviosa de pronto ya que no tenía un buen presentimiento. El reloj que estaba en la sala marcaba las diez de la noche en punto y su madre, al mirarlo, parecía sentirse todavía más preocupada de lo que estaba antes._

_Charles: Ten calma Delia, Lydia no debe tardar en volver a casa, seguramente debe tener una buena explicación para su demora_

_En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta de entrada, haciendo creer a los Deetz que era su hija que acababa de volver a casa, aunque no le encontraban sentido a que tocara el timbre, siendo que ella tenía copias de las llaves de la casa, pero a Delia pareció no importarle y corrió a abrir para recibir a Lydia, pero al abrir la puerta… pudo ver que no era ella. Frente a la preocupada madre ahora habían dos policías con semblante muy serio, bastante más altos que la mujer con la que habían ido a hablar. Charles fue con su esposa y vio a ambos hombres, y aunque era difícil trató de estar calmado y los invitó a entrar. Lydia, sin ellos saberlo, de hecho lo observaba todo, sintiendo cómo de pronto su garganta empezaba a cerrarse por los nervios._

_Ambos policías se sentaron en la sala de estar y se sacaron ambos sus gorras en señal de respeto, estaban callados, al parecer porque llevaban con ellos una noticia muy mala y no sabían cómo dársela a los padres de Lydia. Uno de ellos, de mayor edad que su compañero, decidió hablar primero._

_Policía 1: No sabemos cómo decir esto, pero pensamos que es muy importante que se enteren por nosotros en vez de… de leerlo en el periódico_

_Delia (temblando): ¿Se trata de mi hija verdad? ¡Hablen de una vez!_

_Charles: -la toma de las manos- Trata de calmarte cariño, deja que los oficiales hablen_

_Policía 1: Bueno, como decía… el autobús escolar en el cual iba su hija, en el que iba a volver a casa tras su excursión… sufrió un accidente y se salió del camino… las chicas en su interior fueron rescatadas, muchas estaban realmente muy mal pero fueron llevadas a tiempo al hospital, su hija por otro lado… por desgracia no lo logró_

_Policía 2: En verdad lo lamentamos mucho, sabemos que no debe ser fácil para ustedes_

_Delia realmente no había oído eso último, lo único que cabía en su mente en ese momento era la idea de que Lydia no iba a volver a casa, que no se había retrasado, que nunca más la volverían a ver, que había… muerto. Charles debió ayudar a su esposa a levantarse del suelo, ya que la noticia había sido tan horrorosa que no lo soportó y perdió el conocimiento, pero él también estaba muy, muy afectado, mientras ayudaba a Delia a levantarse no podía contener el llanto, era como estar viviendo la peor de las pesadillas posibles. No tenía ningún sentido en verdad._

_Charles (llorando): Esto… esto debe ser una broma… no mi hija… mi calabacita ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pasó eso?_

_Policía 1: No lo sabemos muy bien, pero parece que se trataría de una enorme roca en el camino, una de las ruedas del autobús tropezó con ella y el chofer perdió el control, luego creemos que…_

_Charles (furioso y aún llorando): -lo toma del cuello del uniforme- ¿¡Cómo que no lo saben!? ¡Pues vayan y averígüenlo! ¡Mi hija acaba de morir y a ustedes parece no importarles! ¿¡Qué diablos hacía una roca en la carretera para empezar!?_

_Lydia, desde la escalera, se sorprendió al ver así a su padre, jamás lo había visto tan alterado y furioso. Quería ir y decirle que no era cierto, que ella estaba viva y que esos policías estaban mintiendo, pero entonces recordó lo que su ángel le había dicho, que no podían verla, por tanto tampoco podrían oírla, así que sería inútil. Lydia de todos modos no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas._

_Ángel: ¿Lo ves ahora? Si murieras, si le importaría a alguien, tus padres te aman, aunque no siempre pueda parecer así_

_Lydia: Eso ya lo sé -se limpia una lágrima-… pero además de ellos ¿Quién más se daría cuenta de que no estoy? A veces tengo la sensación de que nadie me nota, ni en la escuela, ni en ningún otro lado_

_Ángel: Echemos un vistazo ¿de acuerdo?_

_El ángel, usando sus poderes, hizo desaparecer a ambas del sitio en el cual estaban. Lydia pudo ver la sala de su casa, a sus padres y a los policías desaparecer y todo volverse negro, pero sólo duró un segundo, ya que luego ambas reaparecieron en otro lugar, esta vez, al parecer estaban en una iglesia. La chica vio a la gente en los asientos, todos vestidos de negro y con rostros tristes, algunos incluso llorando a mares. Tras caminar un poco pudo reconocer a sus amigas Bertha y Prudence, ambas, llorando amargamente. Claire también estaba ahí, y por primera vez entendía que el centro de atención no era ella. Pese a que nunca se llevó bien con Lydia, de todos modos fue para apoyar a ambas chicas y para poder hacer las paces con ella. Las tres iban también en el autobús y deberían estar en el hospital descansando, pero como sus heridas no habían sido tan graves les habían dado permiso de asistir al funeral para despedirse de la chica._

_Además de sus amigas Lydia pudo ver a varios miembros de su familia. Pudo ver a su abuela, a su tía May y a su tío Clyde, también a su tía Zepora y a su tío Danport, todos vestidos de luto y sentados junto a Delia y Charles. La abuela Deetz y el tío Clyde, como buena madre y hermano, reconfortaban al pobre Charles, mientras que Zepora abrazaba a Delia, quien no había dejado de llorar desde que supo de la noticia. Normalmente cuando la familia de Lydia se reunía habían bromas, discusiones tontas, momentos vergonzosos y muchas otras cosas, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones, y nadie se portaba como lo haría normalmente, por ahora todo lo que sabían era que la muerte de la pequeña Lydia los había dejado realmente mal y sin ánimos de nada._

_La chica por la cual todos lloraban pudo ver un hermoso ataúd negro rodeado de rosas rojas y blancas, el cual estaba colocado entre cuatro candelabros encendidos, pero el detalle más importante era que se encontraba cerrado, así que Lydia no podía mirar adentro para verse a si misma muerta, aunque de todas maneras no quería hacerlo, si un accidente de tránsito había sido la causa de su muerte lo más seguro era que su rostro había quedado muy desfigurado._

_Un sonido tras ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, uno que ya conocía muy bien, pero que normalmente no escuchaba cuando estaba en su propio mundo. Reconoció el sonido que hacían los huesos de Jacques siempre que caminaba, y al voltearse pudo verlo, no le fue difícil reconocerlo a pesar del disfraz que llevaba, una gabardina, sombrero, lentes y una máscara que tapaban sus ojos y rostro de esqueleto para no asustar a los presentes. Lydia se apartó por instinto de su camino, ya que al parecer también estaba asistiendo al funeral e iba a su asiento, después de todo la quería mucho. El monstruo de al lado, Ginger, incluso Poopsie, también estaban ahí, todos usando improvisados disfraces para que nadie supieran quiénes eran en verdad, y todos llorando a mares por la triste noticia. De todos modos, aunque todos sus familiares y amigos estaban ahí, Lydia buscó por todos lados a su mejor amigo, al parecer aún no había llegado, pero entonces la chica pensó lo peor._

_Lydia: ¿Dónde está Beetlejuice? ¿Lo hice sentir tan mal luego de cómo lo traté que no quiso ni siquiera venir a mi funeral?_

_Ángel: No querida, él fue en verdad el más afectado, es sólo que tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo de la noticia, al principio creyó que quisieron vengarse de sus bromas jugándole una aún peor, pero tras horas de plática fue que finalmente lo entendió, luego de eso no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, apenas ha podido levantarse de la cama, pero quiso venir de todos modos. Míralo por ti misma_

_Afuera Lydia pudo escuchar el motor de Doomie, pero no sonaba alegre y bullicioso como siempre, de hecho sonaba como si el pobre auto quisiera romper a llorar en cualquier momento. De él bajó Donny, quien había querido acompañar a su querido hermano mayor en este momento tan difícil. Tuvo que sacarlo del auto casi arrastrándolo, para después sostenerlo con cuidado y así llevarlo adentro de la iglesia. En todo momento el fantasma no dejaba de llorar, un llanto que era en parte parecido a sus dramáticos lloriqueos de siempre, pero lleno de pena e impotencia por no haber podido salvar a su mejor amiga._

_Donny: -lo lleva a su asiento- Ya llegamos, ¿estás bien hermano?_

_Beetlejuice (llorando como loco): ¡No, no estoy bien idiota! ¡Mi Lydia está muerta y no pude hacer nada para salvarla! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? -se suena la nariz con su pañuelo-_

_Lydia: Pe-pero no lo entiendo, si morí, entonces debo ser un fantasma, igual que Beetlejuice y los demás, ¿por qué no fui al no mundo también?_

_Ángel: Las autoridades del no mundo consideraron que a pesar de que tu muerte fue trágica y prematura, no cumplías los requisitos para estar en ese lugar, al ver tus antecedentes de buenas acciones fue que fuiste admitida en el cielo, tu alma ahora está allá, y tu amigo Beetlejuice no puede ir a verte debido a que los fantasmas que habitan en el no mundo no tienen permitido el acceso_

_Lydia: Es absurdo, si no puedo pasar la eternidad con aquellos que me importan, entonces no quiero ir al cielo_

_Ángel: Ya es tarde, tu alma pasará la eternidad allí, me temo que no podrás ver más a tus amigos del no mundo_

_Lydia simplemente comenzó a llorar a la par que todos ahí, el no poder ver a sus amigos por toda la eternidad era algo que no podía soportar, simplemente era demasiado para ella. Ver a sus padres, familiares y amigos tan desconsolados por su muerte le rompía el corazón, sólo quería que todo eso acabara de una vez y poder volver a casa. Cuando estaba por pedírselo al ángel, se dio cuenta de que su ataúd se estaba moviendo, ya que estaba siendo cargado para ser llevado al cementerio para el entierro. De cualquier manera, los que lo llevaban no pudieron dar ni dos pasos, ya que un muy dolido Beetlejuice se montó encima de él, impidiendo que pudieran moverlo._

_Beetlejuice: ¡No! ¡No se la lleven por favor! ¡Necesito verla!_

_Donny: -va con él- ¡Beetlejuice, ya basta! -intenta hacerlo bajar- Hermano, sé que es duro, pero se fuerte, hazlo por ella_

_Beetlejuice: -niega con la cabeza- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Mi no vida no tiene sentido sin ella! -llora más fuerte- ¡Lydia!_

_A pesar de que el fantasma estaba haciendo la escena de su vida eso no podía importarle menos, no podía creer que iba a pasar toda la eternidad alejado de la única amiga verdadera que había conocido. Mientras Lydia lo veía todo, no podía evitar llorar al ver así a su amigo, de hecho lloraba al ver a todos sus seres queridos sufriendo por su muerte. Finalmente entendía que si era amada y que si de verdad muriera todos estarían muy mal y muy deprimidos. Estaba por pedirle al ángel que se fueran de ahí, que ya había aprendido la lección, pero lo siguiente que hizo Beetlejuice la dejó sin palabras._

_Beetlejuice: -empuja a Donny- ¡No me importa! ¡No me importan las ridículas reglas que tengan esos bufones del cielo, iré a ver a mi Lydia ahora mismo! -se baja del ataúd y se va-_

_Ninguno de los presentes entendía de qué hablaba el fantasma, únicamente sus vecinos y hermano lo sabían, y apenas él dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de la iglesia para irse, Jacques lo detuvo, para ver si podía hacerlo entrar en razón._

_Jacques: Pego Beetlejuice, no puedes entgag al cielo, conoces la gueglas, te expulsaguian apenas apagueciegas en la puegta, incluso hasta puede que te castiguen en el no mundo enviándote a la tiegga de los gusanos_

_Beetlejuice: -lo patea y lo hace pedazos- ¡No me estorbes, bolsa de huesos, voy a buscar a mi Lydia, y nada me lo va a impedir!_

_Con eso, el fantasma fue por Doomie y se fue de ahí tan rápido como pudo. No le importaba que pudieran condenarlo por romper la ley, no le importaba lo que hicieran con él, si una cosa le importaba en ese momento, era encontrar a su amiga. El ángel, sin esperar ninguna reacción de Lydia, las transportó a ambas a un nuevo escenario otra vez. Esta vez era obvio que ya no estaban en la Tierra, no se podía ver a nadie, tampoco edificios, calles ni nada, ni siquiera estaban paradas en un suelo sólido, sino que en uno hecho de suaves nubes, las cuales rodeaban todo, pero podían ver sobre ellas un hermoso cielo azul, todo era muy pacífico y silencioso. A lo lejos, una inmensa y muy bella puerta de oro se dejaba ver, la cual era custodiada por un hombre vestido de blanco y con una larga barba, él veía a todos los que llegaban y decidía si podían entrar o no tras ver sus antecedentes, pero al ver llegar a cierta persona, o más bien, cierto fantasma, no tuvo que hacer nada para darse cuenta de que no podía entrar._

_San Pedro: -lo detiene- Lo siento, no puedes pasar, la entrada está restringida para los seres de tu clase_

_Beetlejuice: Mira abuelo, tras esa puerta tienen a mi mejor amiga, más te vale dejarme entrar por ella o te las verás conmigo_

_San Pedro: Reglas son reglas, regresa ahora por donde viniste y las autoridades del no mundo no se enterarán de esto_

_Beetlejuice: ¿Ah si? -corre hacia la puerta- ¡Lydia! ¡Lydia, nena! ¿Puedes oírme? _

_El fantasma sostuvo la reja de oro, con la intención de trepar por ella si es que no querían dejarlo entrar, pero apenas la tocó se pudo ver cómo una fuerte descarga eléctrica rodeaba todo su cuerpo por un par de segundos, dejándolo tirado en el piso de nube, completamente carbonizado y sin moverse._

_Lydia (asustada): ¡Beetlejuice! -va con él- ¡Beetlejuice! ¿Estás bien?_

_Beetlejuice (furioso): -se levanta y mira a San Pedro- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?_

_San Pedro: Es el sistema de seguridad que protege al cielo de bribones como tú. Te lo advertí Beetlejuice, te espera una seria condena en el no mundo -jala una palanca-_

_Tras jalar de aquella palanca, la nube bajo los pies del fantasma se abrió como una pequeña compuerta, haciendo que éste cayera por ella, pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo que estaba a más de diez mil metros de distancia. Usando un truco especial, San Pedro lo hizo desaparecer a mitad de camino, enviándolo al no mundo, donde lo juzgarían por lo que había hecho, ya que él acababa de informar a las autoridades locales. Estaba claro que Beetlejuice lo iba a pasar peor que nunca, y esta vez, Lydia no podría ayudarlo. Ella en tanto, estaba ahora de rodillas sobre la nube, viendo por donde su amigo acababa de caer. Ahora entendía más que nunca que tenía un amigo maravilloso y una familia que la amaban, y ella había sido lo bastante tonta como para creer que no le importaba a nadie._

_Ángel: -se le acerca y pone una mano en su hombro- ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Beetlejuice arriesgó todo para volverte a ver, tus amigas se olvidaron un momento de sus heridas físicas para estar en tu funeral, y tus padres y familia estaban inconsolables_

_Lydia (llorando): Si, ya lo vi… realmente me aman, es que estaba tan enojada por el mal día que tuve que creo que lo olvidé -se limpia la nariz-. De verdad actué como una inmadura, ahora todo lo que quiero es volver a casa. Por favor, sólo quiero regresar, prometo no volver a comportarme así jamás_

_E l ángel se dio cuenta de que Lydia finalmente había aprendido la lección, y con una sonrisa usó sus poderes para sacarlas de ahí. Lydia entonces pudo ver cómo las blancas y esponjosas nubes del paraíso, junto con las puertas al cielo, se desvanecían, dejándolo todo negro una vez más. La chica ahora sin embargo estaba sola, el ángel no estaba en ninguna parte, y con eso no podía evitar sentirse algo asustada. Cerrando los ojos esperó por regresar a casa de una vez. _

Luego de unos momentos sintió que estaba en un sitio suave, cálido y agradable, cubierta por completo con una sábana. Al quitarla se vio a ella misma de nuevo en su cama, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba respirando algo agitada. Al mirar por la ventana pudo notar que aún era de día, de hecho el sol apenas parecía haberse movido desde que se quedara dormida, cosa que pudo confirmar al mirar su reloj.

Lydia (impactada): ¿D-Diez minutos? ¿Todo eso que vi… tan sólo duró diez minutos? No puede ser -se levanta rápido y baja las escaleras- ¡Mamá!

Delia (regando sus flores): ¿Qué ocurre Lydia?

Lydia: -se detiene en seco- Yo… yo… eehmm…

Delia: -se cruza de brazos- Espero que no estés pensando en salir, recuerda que estás castigada jovencita

Lydia: No mamá, no vengo a eso

Delia (un poco sorprendida): ¿Entonces?

Lydia: -la abraza unos segundos y luego la suelta- Sólo eso, nada más. Lamento haber hecho tantas tonterías, no se volverá a repetir

Delia (sonriendo): Bueno, eso está mejor ¿Por qué no vas por tu padre? Así me ayudan con la cena

Lydia: Es que hay algo que necesito hacer ahora, pero volveré para cenar, no te preocupes. Ya vengo -se va y vuelve a subir muy rápido-

La chica corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para evitar que la fueran a ver. Fue rápido hacia su espejo, esperando poder enmendar lo que había hecho antes. Dándole unos golpecitos quiso ver si podía llamar la atención de Beetlejuice, no se atrevía a llamarlo sin antes ver que estuviera mejor luego de lo ocurrido. Luego de unos segundos lo vio aparecer frente a ella, pero muy cabizbajo y al parecer había estado llorando, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba ella ahí trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Beetlejuice: Oh hola nena. Luces mucho mejor, hace un rato te veías más molesta que yo cuando me roban mis escarabajos -ve uno y lo atrapa-. Te comeré luego

Lydia: -se ríe- La verdad si, ya no estoy enojada -se pone seria-. Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal Beetlejuice, no sé qué me pasó, es sólo que tuve muy mala suerte hoy y creo que me desquité contigo

Beetlejuice (sonriendo): No te sientas mal nena, sabes que para eso estoy, si algo te molesta, dímelo y en un segundo te ayudaré a sentirte mejor

Lydia: ¿Todavía quieres que te acompañe al show de autos monstruo? Me vendría bien algo de diversión

Beetlejuice (fingiendo seriedad): Rayos, no lo sé, tengo muchos compradores deseosos de tener el boleto que me sobraba, hay una fila entera afuera de mi casa ahora mismo, no quisiera decepcionarlos

Lydia: ¿En serio?

Beetlejuice: No -se ríe-. Desde luego que quiero que vayas conmigo, ver autos gigantes chocando entre si y tipos haciéndose pedazos no sería lo mismo sin ti. Sólo di las palabras mágicas y estaremos en la arena esperando porque empiece la acción

Lydia (emocionada): -se aleja un poco- ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

Luego de eso tanto la chica como el fantasma desaparecieron. Lydia estaba más que dispuesta a olvidar el mal día que había tenido y a asegurarse de que los próximos que tuviera fueran lo mejor que se pudiera, jamás volvería a permitir que nada la hiciera olvidar lo afortunada que era de tener la vida que tenía, la cual en muchos aspectos era completamente fuera de lo común. Si volvía a tener problemas, sabía que contaba con un gran amigo que siempre la escucharía y la animaría de nuevo, sin mencionar un ángel guardián, que sin que ella supiera, un segundo antes de desaparecer junto a Beetlejuice había aparecido sobre su cama y sonrió al ver que aquella experiencia, aunque muy fuerte, le había servido de mucho.

El ángel desapareció de nuevo, no podía descuidar su deber, el no mundo a veces era peligroso y debía evitar que algo le sucediera a la chica, no quería que aquella terrible visión se hiciera realidad, y sin que ella se enterara, se aseguraría de que una vez llegada su hora, pudiera ir con sus amigos fantasmas a pasar la eternidad en aquel mundo que amaba visitar.

FIN


End file.
